


Time To Go

by millernumber1



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millernumber1/pseuds/millernumber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Higher Moff Mantooine-Mantooine III has an unsettling day. (Crackfic for Rogue Podron's listener response challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Go

Higher Moff Mantooine-Mantooine III sat back in his airspeeder, enraptured by the holodrama before him. The display zoomed in on the face of a young Darth Vader, played several years ago by noted child star Garik Loran, as he watched an evil, brightly caped Jedi blast down his parents on Coruscant, inspiring him to become the Emperor's Dark Knight, fighting for justice against the conscienceless alien superpowered Jedi in the canyons of the world-city. Suddenly, his considerable bulk was jerked forward into the restraints as the speeder screeched to a halt.

  
"What was that, driver?"

  
His driver, an intelligent wookiee he'd purchased then freed several years ago, growled that some inconsiderate droid-piloted airspeeder was stopped in front of them. Glancing through the viewport, the His Moffness saw the speeder in question, an older model, piloted indeed by an odd droid - black, with the body of those irritating protocol robots, but a clamshell-shaped head and malfunctioning eye-lights. He could swear it was blinking and winking like a Lifeday tree display.

  
Beside the droid sat a handsome light-brown-haired man, slender and lean, with shoulders and bearing that sparked a memory...oh, yes, that wonderful pilot he had one...or was it two?...holocalendar displays in his private retreats. Two, that was it. And one of them was for...oh, dear.

  
"Turn us around. I think it's time we finished our business on Imperial Center and headed back home." Privately, Manty, as his friends called him, thought that if a member of Rogue Squadron was on the Imperial capitol, it was a good time for a peace-loving Higher Moffness to be elsewhere.


End file.
